Meids y Nekos hacen una buena combinacion
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: Ya pasaron años desde que Ikuto se fue en la busqueda de su padre pero que pasara ahora que ha vuelto y encuentra amu trabajando en un meid cafe descubrelo aqui one-shot amuto


Ni shugo chara ni los personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht Picht

Amu pov Hola, soy Hinamori Amu, 17 a os de edad, mi cabello es rosa hasta la cintura, tengo ojos color ambar, mejores atribituos fisicos y ahora ya no estudio, pues estoy trabajando en una cafeteria en la cual me pagan muy bien pues soy la mayor razon por la que los clientes vienen, creo que tienen razon por que ahora a cualquier lado que voy "raramente" llega mucha gente preguntaran si me siento triste por la ida de Ikuto, a decir verdad si lo estoy pero no lo demuestro pero hoy me estan torturando en la cafeteria por que hoy es el tradicional dia en que las "meid" debemos vestirnos como "Nekos" o bueno al menos solo nos hacen poner las orejas y cola de "Neko" asi es por que la jefa es tambien una "meid" y cuando llega el dia de "Nekos" la principal atracion somos yo y Misaki-sempai quien aunque no lo demuestra le gusta Usui Takumi segun para ella "Alien Pervertido" que tardada es en los asuntos amorosos igual que yo pero siguiendo con mi tortura...  
Fin Amu pov

-No quiero salir, me van a asesinar-Dijo Amu en un rincon con un aura negra y rayitas azules en la frente -Amu-chan-Dijieron al unisono todas las "meids" con una gotita en la cabeza -Ya vamos ni Misaki-chan esta asi-Dijo la jefa de las "meids"  
-Traidora-Dijo Amu voltenado su cabeza hacia donde estaba Misaki -Gomen pero vamos amu no creo que te asesinen-Dijo Misaki con una gota en la cabeza -Esta bien-Dijo Amu levantandose -Bien entonces Misaki-chan y Amu-chan recibiran a todos los clientes-Dijo la jefa -Creo que es mejor que Misaki-chan se encargue de los clientes y Amu-chan de recibir a los clientes-Dijo otra "meid" de cabello cafe - Eh?-Pregunto Amu -Estamos deacuerdo-Dijieron al unisono todas las "meids"  
-Traidoras-Murmullo Amu -Bien ya es hora de trabajar asi que comencemos-Dijo la jefa de las "meids"

y asi Amu quedo en la entrada para abrir la puerta y recibir a los clientes claro que no era lo unico que iba a hacer tambien iva a servir de vez en cuando a unos clientes asi que Amu abrio la puerta y lo primero que vio fue al "grupo de los tres idiotas"

-Okairinasai Joshunji-sama-Dijo Amu con una sonrisa brillante -Amu-Sempai-Dijieron al unisono "el grupo de los tres idiotas"  
- Que es lo que desean ordenar Joshunji-sama?-Pregunto Misaki "al grupo de tres idiotas"  
-Un omelet echo por Misa-sempai-Respondieron al unisono "los tres idiotas"  
-Hai Joshunji-sam-Dijo Misaki dirigiendose a la cocina para hacer la orden

Mientras tanto

Usui pov Soy Takumi Usui soy un alien pervertido es lo unico que dire para que despues no me acosen ahora cambiando el tema me dirigia al "meid cafe" cuando vi pasar a un peliazul con un violin hacia ese mismo rumbo me parecio sospechoso ya que hoy era el tradicional dia de "Nekos" no se por que pero bueno segui mi rumbo apresure un poco el paso al ver que Amu una pelirosa con la cual puedo platicar de algunos asuntos o problemas con Ayuzawa Misaki sin que me acose estaba en la entrada para recibir a los clientes Fin Usui pov

-Okairinasai Joshunji-sama-Dijo la pelirosa -Hay alguien extra o viniendo hacia aqui ten cuidado-Le susurro Usui a Amu -Arigato lo tendre en cuenta pero no crees que deberias preocuparte mas por Misaki-sempai que por mi-Susurro Amu a Usui -Tal vez-Susurro Usui y se dirigio a que Misaki le tomara su orden -Okairinasai Joshunji-sa-Dijo nuevamente la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia pero al levantar su cabeza se sorprendio mucho - I-Ikuto?-Pregunto un poco nerviosa la pelirosa - Amu?-Pregunto Ikuto pues al ver a aquella pelirosa vistiendo un traje de "meid" se le veia bien pues habia crecido mucho - Acaso se conocen?-Pregunto Usui al ver al "Sospechoso" y aquella pelirosa -A decir verdad si-Respondio la pelirosa -Tienes mala suerte Amu-Dijo Usui con una sonrisa burlona - Eh? De que habals?-Pregunto la pelirosa -Misaki-Respondio Usui con una sonrisa burlona -No es verdad-Dijo la pelirosa en un rincon con rayitas azules en la frente -Se puede saber de que hablan-Pregunto el peliazul -V-Veras ahora si me van a asesinar-Dijo la pelirosa volteando hacia donde estaba el peliazul -Amu eres muy exagerada-Dijo el peliazul con una gotita en la cabeza -A decir verdad no lo es-Dijo Usui aburrido -Usui Ayudame onegai-Dijo Amu volteando haci el y haciendo la cara mas linda que podia hacer gracias a su conjunto de neko -Sumimase pero soy un cliente-Contesto Usui sentado en una mesa aburridamente -Traidor-Dijo la pelirosa -Ikuto onegai-Dijo Amu haciendo lo mismo que habia echo con Usui y se le ocurrio una idea-Te dare taiyaki-Dijo la pelirosa - Que debo hacer?-Pregunto el peliazul -Te vendes por un taiyaki que decepcion-Dijo Usui aburrido -Si lo conocieras-Respondio Amu -Taiyaki-Dijo el peliazul casi con la baba cayendo -Si, si, lo tendras pero ahora ven-Dijo Amu jalandolo hacia la cocina

En la cocina...

-Amu-Dijo Ikuto - Nani?-Pregunto Amu -Te ves demasiado linda-Respondio el peliazul con burla -A-A-Arigato-Dijo Amu un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Ikuto - Quieres saber que es lo que hare ahora mi Neko?-Pregunto Ikuto levantando el menton de la pelirosa haciendo que las miradas de los dos se cruzaran -I-Ikuto-Dijo la pelirosa un poco nerviosa -Amu quiero que seas mia-Dijo el peliazul abrazando a la pelirosa por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa - Q-Que estupideces dices?-Pregunto la pelirosa correspondiendo el abrazo de Ikuto -Amu yo...-Dijo el peliazul pero no pudo terminar la frace por que alguien entro y los interrumpio -Amu si no te...-dijo Usui pero al ver aquella escena de Ikuto y Amu abrazodos-No quise interrumpir-dijo Usui y se retiro de la cocina -gomene Ikuto-Dijo Amu separandose de Ikuto -No pasa nada despues de todo yo empece creo que es mejor que volvamos a trabajar-Respondio un poco desilusionado el peliazul -Sabes no te queda el papel de responsable mejor admite que haces esto por el taiyaki-Dijo la pelirosa -Vale pero se puede saber que tengo que hacer-Pregunto Ikuto -Pues tienes que ponerte un traje que esta por haya y decir okairinasai ojou-sama a todas las jovenes-Respondio Amu -Solo eso-Pregunto algo confudido el peliazul -Deberias agradecer que te deja con ellas que con "los acosadores"-Dijo la pelirosa dando un suspiro de fastidio -Asi que tienes acosadores Amu-Pregunto el peliazul con burla -Calla o ne te doy taiyaki-Dijo Amu -Esta bien-Respondio el peliazul -Ahora ve a ponerte el traje Neko-hentai-Dijo Amu -Asi que Neko-hentai no?-Dijo el peliazul acercandose a la cara de Amu -C-Calla-Respondio la pelirosa roja por el acercamiento -Con una condicion-Dijo el peliazul acercandose mas a la cara de Amu - C-Cual?-Pregunto Amu mas roja que antes -Un beso tuyo-Respondio el peliazul con burla -Pervertido-Respondio Amu -Aun no te he dicho en donde o si-Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa burlona -E-Eso es mas pervertido-Contesto Amu -No me importa pero sabes un beso tuyo en los labios seria algo magnifico No crees?-Pregunto el peliazul -Asi que eso es lo que quieres-Dijo la pelirosa con burla asi que hiso lo siguiente jalo del cuello de la camisa al peliazul atrayendolo hacia sus labios a lo cual Ikuto se sorprendio pero no tardo en corresponder aquel beso -Amu eres una pervertida sabes-Dijo el peliazul con burla -Calla-Respondio la pelirosa -!SUGOI -Gritaron todas las "meids" y "El alien pervertido" abrazando a Misaki por la cintura entrando -!Callense Traidores -Grito Amu demasiado roja por que todos estaban escondidos atras viendo por la puerta de la cocina lo que pasaba ya que habian cerrado el "meid cafe" para ponerle mas atencion a aquella escena entre Amu y Ikuto besandose


End file.
